


In My Restless Dreams

by morningstarzip



Category: Sherlock (TV), Silent Hill
Genre: Crossover, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstarzip/pseuds/morningstarzip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>his is a fill for a prompt (somewhat since the anon doesn't know I'm filling it) from the sherlockbbc_fic meme.  The request was: Silent Hill. I'm waiting. SH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Restless Dreams

  


One Month Ago

_(via text message at eight am while Sherlock was at a crime scene):_   
**Gone to visit friend. His wife died. Be back in a week.  
JW**

**Who is this friend I've never heard of?  
SH**

**His name is James Sunderland, and you can survive a week.  
JW**

**I didn't say I couldn't. I'll go with you.  
SH**

**No, you're not. His wife just died, and he doesn't need you poking about.  
JW**

**Was it murder?  
SH**

**I'd like to think you weren't jumping up and down at the idea.  
JW**

**Was it?  
SH**

**No. She was sick a long time.  
JW**

**Oh.  
SH**

**I'll bring you back a souvenir from Silent Hill.  
JW**

**Is that in America? John, what are doing?  
SH**

**Got to turn off the mobile. Boarding now.  
JW**

_(A video clip is included of John Watson disembarking and being greeted by a pale man with blond hair in a green jacket. They embrace like old friends who haven't seen each other in a long time before they walk out of frame.)_

 

Two Weeks Ago

_(via text message at 2:13 am)_   
**Lestrade?  
JW**

**John? Where the fuck are you? Sherlock is going insane! Two weeks and no calls?  
GL**

**I need you to come. Here.  
JW**

**Where? What's going on?  
GL**

**No questions. Will you come? Now?  
JW**

**Let me give Mycroft a call first.  
GL**

**No. You can't tell anyone. I'll explain when you get here. I promise.  
JW**

**What about Sherlock? Surely he needs to know.  
GL**

**No. Please. I'll explain it all once you're here.  
JW**

**I can't do that. I can't leave Mycroft in the middle of the night with nothing.  
GL**

**John?  
GL**

**John?!  
GL**

_(included in an official report from the mobile company confirming the originating source as coming from the mobile of John Watson, MD although a location could not be traced.)_

 

One Week Ago

_(via text message received at 2:13 am)_   
**Lestrade.  
JW**

**John? Where are you?  
GL**

**The London Dungeon. Help me. Oh god, help me, Greg.  
JW**

**I'm on my way. Just stay where you are.  
GL**

**John?  
GL**

_(Video surveillance, minus audio, follows of Gregory Lestrade and a few of his fellows walking through the doors of the waxwork. The light switches are flipped, but the place remains dark. Torches are used as they wind their way through the exhibits and tracks to search the place. The eagle's eye video camera follows Lestrade's progress. In a dark room, he faces away from the camera, the torch's beam illuminating the Jack the Ripper display. A darker shape can be seen behind him a split-second before he is grabbed and the torch tumbles to the floor, playing hell with a viewer's picture of the scene as it spins away. The feed is silenced then. An official report follows on the disappearance of Detective Inspector Gregory Randall Lestrade. His torch was later found in the Jack the Ripper waxwork with a note in Dr John Watson's handwriting that reads:)_

_  
**In my restless dreams, I see that town.**   
_

 

Yesterday

_(The video recording is complete with audio. Mycroft Holmes sits at his desk, reports spread out before him. Close-up on the minute writing reveals the repeated name of DI Lestrade. The wireless on the edge of his desk crackles to life._

_“Mycroft? Mycroft? I can't find you. Where are you? You promised.”_

_The voice is that of the vanished DI Lestrade_ (see attached reports from Donovan, Sally and Anderson, Jonathan verifying authenticity) _issues from the wireless._

_Mycroft Holmes glances over his shoulder before laying a hand on it. “Greg?”_

_Static jams the frequency, blurring some of the words, “..croft? I'm... ere. Please, Mycr.. Silent... ill. I can't g... Mycroft? Where are... ? You promised! We can't get ou... Sherlock... bring, Sher... Myc...? Help u...”_

_Mycroft Holmes picks up the wireless, turning the dial slowly as if that would help the broadcast. There's a sudden shriek of static and metal on metal with what could be a human screaming before it goes dead. He rises from his desk and begins dialing. A close-up view and cross-checking with the directory confirms this is his brother's number)_

_All evidence of the strange occurrences of the Holmes brothers, John Watson, MD and Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade ends here._

_The rest is only conjecture pieced together from the few surviving documents, audio or video records._


End file.
